


Captured

by genmitsu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, blint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by the navy, delirious Billy contemplates his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

Billy loves the sea. Loves its immense horizons, loves its calm and rolling of the waves, loves the colour of the sea in the morning, the colour of the eyes of his captain.

He stares at the sky at first, and the eye-searing blue is so different from the colour he longs to see. Then the heat and exhaustion take over and he can no longer think.

Billy feels helpless, his strong limbs tied with no hope of freeing themselves, vulnerable to any attack from man or beast. There are no beasts around him except those wearing navy coats. They do not care to torture him anymore, the sun doing their job for them.

His eyes hurt. He can no longer hold them open. The muscles are twitching and he is dizzy. He is at sea again.

 

Billy loves the sea at storm. The roiling water, the roaring winds, the salt splashes on his face, full embodiment of the captain's rough and tempestuous nature. He feels that he is storm himself, contained within his body, captured on the sand and wailing in vain, no hope of salvation or release. A storm is fractured when it meets the land and this storm is dying on the sand shore.

Hume comes over and stares at him intently, with a nasty smile. He says something but Billy can't make it out. The navy captain takes out a bottle of water and pours it over Billy's chest. The water splashing on the leather jerkin is a torture on its own, the drops touching his skin, leaving trails and Billy could weep for his inability to hold on to the water, to drink it, but he is dry as sand. His captain stands over him, smiling angrily and reassuringly. Billy tries to call out to him but his mouth has been dry for hours and no sound escapes it. The sea is all around him but he is always so thirsty. He's drifting away again. The sea water quells no thirst.

 

They come and go, they bring him back to the garrison the first couple of days, and when he knows that tomorrow he will be back under the sun again, Billy is terrified. The brutal treatment with no force applied leaves him powerless and weak. He can no longer attack his guards, no hope of overpowering them or scaring them into killing him off. Hume says something about Billy's value to him and that means the death will not come. The exhaustion will not let him sleep and he sits curled in a ball, staring into the darkness, dreading the dawn.

In the morning he is tied on the shore again, closer than before and sometimes the salt droplets reach Billy's feet. The proximity of the sea is calming, softening, and even though Billy is still parched, he welcomes it into his heart.

 

The captain is sitting next to him, telling him a story about a one-eyed pirate who loved his rum. The sun makes the captain's beard a brilliant ginger and his eyes are a sea. Billy cracks a smile. Hume comes to water the jerkin again and speaks, his voice scratching Billy's ears, overlaying the captain's soft timbre, and Billy never hated Hume more. When the navy captain leaves, Billy's captain is nowhere near. Billy cries dry tears, his eyes stinging. He is lost in the sea of the sand bank and there is no salvation. It hurts. He stays conscious.

 

Billy loves the sea. The soft rustling of waves on the shore. He can't see them but hearing is enough and the tide is near. The sea is coming to claim him.

The leather constricts his chest now even more. Billy doesn't know what will give out first, his heart from constriction or his lungs from water. If it was up to him, he would always choose the sea. Hume standing over him watching means he would not be given that choice.

 

"Captain," Billy calls, his voice weak, his ears straining for that one voice. "Captain..."

 

"A pardon, for you and your crew if you bring me your captain."

 

Billy thinks himself delirious. Did Hume really believe he would crack, he would betray, he would... His captain smiles roguishly in his face, giving a nod.

 

"I will," Billy rasps.

 

Hume calls his men, Billy is untied and brought into a tent, with food and water. Hume continues to lay out his terms while Billy is allowed to eat. He's gorging on the food trying to restore his strength, ignoring the muscle spasms. He barely listens to Hume, staring at the sea. He is going to the sea again.

Billy loves the sea. He longs to embrace it, hoping that one day the sea would love him back.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that wouldn't leave me alone despite being quite strange.  
> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
